


Punch Me Out

by notbrianna



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, alternate universe rural setting, plow-truck driver hayes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: In which Naomi waves down a plow truck





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous033](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous033/gifts).



Winter, Naomi decided, sucked. The cold sucked. Shoveling the snow sucked. And while we’re on the subject of things that suck: her father sucked for dying without leaving her and her mom a working snow blower. She had been shoveling for an hour and a half and she was only about a third of the way done. At this rate, she thought bitterly, she would finish just in time for the next big storm. Or Spring. 

Just as she was about to say “fuck it” and go inside she heard the familiar rattling of a plow truck. Impulsively, she ran into the road and waved her arms like a person desperate for rescue. The truck stopped and Naomi asked the driver (who turned out to be a surprisingly stylish woman about her own age): 

“Can you please punch me out? I can pay you cash. Or I could make you some coffee. Or, um, do you need to pee?” 

The woman looked at her for what felt like forever but was probably a minute before her beautifully made-up lips split themselves into a wide, impish grin and she said: “Yeah I could pee.”


End file.
